Sem Oportunidades Futuras
by Marie Verlaine
Summary: Não importa as circunstâncias, as lembranças do primeiro amor nunca nos deixam. SSHG. Completa. Aviso: Morte de personagem principal.


N/T: Esta é uma versão em português da Fic _No Future Opportunities_ da **Strega Brava**. Reviews sobre a história podem ser enviados diretamente para autora (stregabravayahoo.ca) ou para mim que eu repasso.

Agradecimentos: A **Strega Brava** que escreveu essa história tão bonita e a **BastetAzazis** que betou essa tradução com uma velocidade incrível.

Disclaimer: Qualquer coisa que vocês reconheçam pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Sem Oportunidades Futuras**

_Por Strega Brava_

_Tradução de Marie Verlaine_

Você ficaria satisfeito em saber que meus olhos não se encheram de lágrimas quando soube da sua morte. Eu não agi feito uma lufa-lufa desconsolada, não comecei a arrancar os cabelo, nem vesti luto.

Isso teria feito você torcer o nariz em desaprovação.

Eu fiquei surpreendentemente calma... Pelo menos por fora.

Eu fui mais pega de surpresa... Particularmente quando soube que você não morreu recentemente. Foi há quase dez anos.

Dez anos?

Como você morreu, inesperadamente e sozinho, sem que uma parte de mim soubesse instintivamente que você se foi?

Será que um pequeno pedaço do meu coração (aquele que ainda pertence a você)... Será que ele morreu, numa morte silenciosa e sem dor, e se foi com você?

Não sem dor.

Nós nos amamos e nos perdemos tanto tempo atrás. Parece uma vida inteira quando, na verdade, foi muito menos. Foi maravilhoso e eu ainda tenho apenas lembranças felizes daquele tempo. Mas foi a distância, apesar das vassouras e do pó-de-Flu, o que não permitiu que nossos corações se afeiçoassem mais.

Você não podia deixar Hogwarts. Eu sabia e entendia isso. Tendo deixado uma vez... por circunstâncias que você nunca discutiu com ninguém exceto comigo... Você sentia que era seu dever ficar.

E o seu senso de responsabilidade pesou mais que qualquer outra coisa... Até mesmo o amor que você tinha por mim.

E você realmente me amou. Merlim! Por um tempo (muito pequeno), um angustiante e glorioso tempo você foi minha vida. Nós trabalhamos juntos. Mestre e aprendiz. Professor e aluna.

Amigos e amantes.

Ninguém entendia porque nós nos amávamos. Meus amigos estavam chocados e te chamavam de todo tipo de coisas. Eles não conseguiam ver além da máscara de Comensal da Morte que você destruíra tantos anos antes.

Nenhum dos seus amigos sobreviveu para se preocupar com o fato de que você tinha se apaixonado por uma sabe-tudo nascida trouxa como eu.

Às vezes eu imagino o que foi que nos levou a nos apaixonarmos tão rápida e desesperadamente. Foi pura solidão (que o mundo tão cruelmente impõe sobre nós) que nos levou a procurar companheirismo... Até mesmo no mais incomum dos lugares?

Foi lindo.

Mas, no fim, eu tive que deixá-lo ir.

E você teve que me deixar ir também.

Foi para melhor.

Eu ainda acredito que, mesmo assim, meu coração dói sabendo que você se foi.

Eu segui em frente, sabe? Finalmente encontrei um homem que, surpreendentemente, revelou ser minha alma gêmea. Eu o amo de um jeito que eu jamais pude amá-lo e, apesar do clichê, ele me completa.

Você sempre odiou clichês.

Ele me faz rir... Mesmo quando parece que o mundo está desabando sobre mim, ele sabe exatamente o que dizer para diminuir a dor e fazer um sorriso, não importa o quão abatido e pequeno, aparecer em meu rosto.

Você nunca conseguiu me fazer rir.

E também, eu nunca ouvi você rir. Talvez você tenha esquecido de como é rir.

Seu sorriso foi tudo com que você me agraciou. Eu não acredito que mais alguém tenha visto você sorrir depois que o Lorde das Trevas foi derrotado.

Eu deixo de lado a cópia arquivada do Profeta Diário e suspiro. Eu estava procurando por um artigo sobre... Não consigo lembrar exatamente o que... Quando vi a pequena notícia sobre sua morte.

Não sei quanto tempo exatamente eu fiquei aqui... Pensando e lembrando.

Dez minutos?

Dez horas?

Estou surpresa por isso ter me afetado tão profundamente. Sinto como se tivesse perdido você novamente e então, eu percebo que você já não era mais meu para perdê-lo. Eu não tinha nenhum direito sobre você assim como você não tinha sobre mim.

Mas a dor em meu peito não é minha imaginação.

Eu lamento não ter tentado contatá-lo.

Eu lamento por, enquanto o amor se desgastava, não ter tentado resgatar a amizade sincera que uma vez tivemos.

Eu lamento que não haverá mais oportunidades futuras para nós simplesmente conversarmos e contarmos histórias sobre maridos e esposas, e filhos e carreiras.

Mas eu não lamento, e nunca lamentarei tê-lo amado.

"Descanse em paz" Eu sussurro enquanto guardo o jornal e deixo o arquivo.


End file.
